


Sabaku no Hiroshi

by Nyodrite



Series: Things From Tumblr [56]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Kakashi is Gaara and Kankuro's older brother, Kakashi is a Sand Sibling, Reincarnation, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What." It was a question and demand all at once, oozing with <em>intent</em> that was a shade away from being murderous.</p>
<p>Kankuro paled and sand curled around Hiroshi in a possessive grip, trying to pull him closer to Gaara from where he stood between his brothers and his once kage. It was noted. "Sunagakure is planning on invading Konohagakure during the third portion of the Chūnin Exams with the assistance of Otogakure."</p>
<p>"Why should we trust you? You <em>betray</em> your village by telling us." Hiroshi had to admit he was kind of impressed with his younger self, it usually took an angry Gaara for Kankuro to twitch like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"What." It was a question and demand all at once, oozing with _intent_ that was a shade away from being murderous.

Kankuro paled and sand curled around Hiroshi in a possessive grip, trying to pull him closer to Gaara from where he stood between his brothers and his once kage. It was noted. "Sunagakure is planning on invading Konohagakure during the third portion of the Chūnin Exams with the assistance of Otogakure."

"Why should we trust you? You _betray_ your village by telling us." Hiroshi had to admit he was kind of impressed with his younger self, it usually took an angry Gaara for Kankuro to twitch like that.

But he had once been Hokage, he wasn't about to quail to his pre-Akatsuki self, _especially_ not when he was the only thing keeping his siblings from being dragged to T &I. This was also noted. "Sunagakure isn't so populated to seamlessly deal with the losses we'd garner from an attack on Konohagakure even if it _were_ successful, the logistics of it would lead to our end far quicker then any steadily declining budget would- not to mention what the other major villages would do once they believe that we may potentially attack _them_. On top of that there would be the repercussions of using the Chūnin Exams as a way to attack, worse case scenario being that we're all pushed into a Fourth Shinobi War that _none_ of us wants."

He was honestly surprised that war hadn't broken out last time, that it never became more then border skirmishes.

"You've thought this out." the Hokage mused, looking thoughtful and those in the room (one Hatake Kakashi, Nara Shikaku and Jiraiya of the Sannin) relaxed just a bit.

Hiroshi's face was bland and voice dry. "I _did_ have to argue the Elders to seek an audience with you over this matter."

"Oh?" Jiraiya questioned, amusement covering the sly fish for information. "And how pleased were they that a _genin_ came and bugged them?"

"Ecstatic." He said, voice flat. "The poisoned senbon thrown at me until I got around to the 'impersonated kage' bit was full of affection, I'm sure."

The Nara's eyes narrowed. "You didn't mention that your kage was impersonated."

"Because it sounds like an excuse." He told the Nara bluntly. "And it's not something that anyone beyond his children has caught, Otousama wasn't a very approachable person."

Kankuro flinched but Gaara remained unmoved beyond the sand still curled possessively around him even if it was no longer trying to move him. This, too, was noticed. "Given the timeframe of when we were last certain that it was him and who he had interacted with, our best guess is that he was assassinated and then impersonated by Orochimaru."

"And why," Jiraiya asked, words coated with focused _intent_. "Was he meeting with Orochimaru?"

Green eyes flicked to the Sannin, "There was an offered solution to Sunagakure's current financial crisis. Given that we were rationing food _before_ receiving a message from our Daimyo about how he wouldn't require as many of as shinobi due to a contract with Konohagakure, I doubt Otousama was feeling sympathetic enough towards your village to turn away a Konoha-nukenin offering assistance."

"You," Smoke came out of the Hokage's pipe in an amused puff. "Already have a plan, don't you?"

"Yes." Hiroshi's smile was grim, sharp and not a little bit vicious.

And it was also noted.


	2. Wherein Hiroshi has A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiroshi had a Plan.
> 
> Gaara did not approve of The Plan.
> 
> Hiroshi was doing to do it anyway.

Hiroshi had a Plan- Gaara did not approve of The Plan.

Hiroshi was doing to do it anyway- after all, it wasn't a complicated plan and, while things could go wrong, it was far more likely to succeed with the least amount of casualties then any other plan that had been brought up as an alternative. It was a plan that hinged on a few things; Suna's willingness to stand down for the sake of tradition and force the present Oto-nin to also keep from interfering, the Konoha group's ability to get close enough without being detected and Orochimaru not having found out the full scope of his abilities.

"Hiroshi..." Gaara tried one last time, " _No_."

He glanced at his sibling from where he was about to leave the village and said, "Hiroshi _yes._ " The sand curled around him tightened it's grip, squeezing him slightly before dissipating. He let out a sigh, ignoring the watching Konoha-nin as he turned to fully focus on his youngest brother. "This is  _necessary_ , Gaara."

" _I_ can-" his brother started, silencing just as quickly when he brushed his thumb across the kanji tattoo.

"No, you cannot." Hiroshi murmured, feeling his age in that moment.

Perhaps he managed to give Gaara a better life this time around, with a brother that cared for him and didn't fear him, and perhaps he managed to make it so the village did not view it's jinchuuriki as a rabid monster to be put down but it didn't mean that Suna accepted the boy, that they didn't fear and loath him equally. Only this time, instead of the insanity of a rabid creature they viewed Gaara as a selfish creature, that cared for nothing beyond the  _one_ person he loved and Hiroshi hated it that he couldn't honestly say that the assessment was wrong _(couldn't quite lose the fear that the changes he made would keep Gaara from becoming the great Kazekage he remembered)_.

"This is something that I must do," he continued, setting the line of thought aside. "And even if it were possible for you to take my place I would not let you." He pulled the boy's head closer, bending to rest his forehead against red hair in a gesture of comfort he couldn't honestly say was for him or for Gaara - perhaps it was for the both of them. "I know you're worried, and I cannot promise you everything will be fine - that I will be fine - because I do not  _know_ and I will not lie to you, but I _do_ know that you will have the strength to survive whatever ending may come."

Hiroshi let go then, taking a step back to address both his brothers, "Watch out for each other,  _please_." He tacked on, then turned to the Konoha-nin nominally in charge of this whole thing.

Shikaku was already watching him, there was no judgement in the man's tone when he spoke. "Ready?"

"Yes." he said simply, leading the way out the gates.

**Author's Note:**

> **Is it odd that I really like Suna!Kakashi?**
> 
> **Sabaku no Hiroshi:**   
>  _**Timeline: 6th Hokage** _   
>  _**Born: March 21** _   
>  _**Age: 2 Years older then Naruto** _


End file.
